japanlifesocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
Introduction Japan Life is a very simple city building game so the guide might be not even necessary. But if you just started playing, the information here might be useful for your starting journey *'Monggi' It is a mascot. So called NPC. You will find him at the very starting of the game and mostly when you do the quests. He will show you around what is the game core features are about at the beginning of your Japan Life jourey, Cute, lovely monggi definitly will be your best friend. *'Tutorial' After you started the new game (i.e after entering your game name), monggi will show your around what the game is all about. Considering this as a tutorial mode and some of the features will be locked (You won't see all the icons such as Add Friends, Leaderboard, Move buildings, etc). All you will see at start up with be icon with Monggi holding a book (Which is the place where you can see your current quest), Gear button (it is your game settings), and arrow button (Where most of the button you need will be shown by tapping on it). Make sure you work through the tutoral so that you know the core features that you need for your game such as building, moving, about Buildings, shop sales, request your friend for Hotel and shop sales, accepting your friend requests, adding friends, etc. But you can simply skip the tutorial by tapping at Skip Tutorial button which is located at Settings (Gear button at the left bottom) -> Skip Tutorial (scroll to the bottom) If you run through the tutorial, you will reach level 4 in no time. And the tutorial consider complete when your airport started building. Meaning, when you see the quest message saying "Build Airport", it can be consider as you have completed your tutorial and you will see all avaiable navigation buttons. *'Currency' In Japan Life, you will found that there are two currencies which are *'Gold '- You will earn gold usually by collecting income from your attractions and shops. The large amout of gold will be generated from Shop Sales *'Diamond '- It is a very limited as it won't be generated regularly from any buildings. You can only earn by purchasing from App Store or Android Market. Apart from that, you can still diamonds from completing quests (some quest reward you dimaonds upon completion) and leveling (alternative level up will give you a diamond i.e you will get diamond when you reach odd number level and no diamond for even level up) *'Quest' Quest give you experience, gold and sometime even diamonds. Completing the quest will help you level up faster (As it give out some sum of gold). But it is not necessary to complete the quest in order to level up or unlock new features except while you are in tutorial mode. *'Onigiri (Rice Cake aka Energy)' It can be consider as energy that you will need to collect income from any buildings and build buildings. You will find it always not enough although it regenerate one in every 4 minutes. But there is cap for the max Onigiri that you can collect while you are offline. The limit vary according to the level. You can get extra onigiri by exchanging with diamond as well as building certain attraction buildings that randomly generate onigiri upon collection of income. *'Adding Friends' 'If you completed tutorial, you definitly won't have any problem in adding friends. But in case you skip tutorial or missed out, here is the step to add friends. *Make sure you completed tutorial quests (How to check? Check whether you already built your airport or you shouldn't see Red color arrow running around on your screen) *Proceed arrow button at the right bottom of the screen. *Tap on it and just beside the arrow, you will see Friend button (Button with 2 body shape) *You will be in the Friend Interface window. *Simply tap on invite friend *Another pop up window come out and here you can type your friend Japan Life ID, search and add as your friend. *Simply use back button *'Visiting Friends When your friend accepted your friend request, you can visit them via Visit friend. *Proceed to Friend windows and just tap on Visit friends. *Dialog box will come out and you can scroll and look for your friend that you recently added. *If you have too many friends and unable to find, there is a search option to filter your friend list. *'Removing Friends' Feel like your friend is disturbing you? Fell like you don't want that person as your friend anymore? You can just simply remove by going to remove friend dialog which is located at the right bottom of friend interface window. You can remove your friend from there. But no worries, you can add them back or they can add you back when you wrongly deleted your friend or you want to get back your old friend. *'Game play' Fun part come here! It is all about your creativity. You can build whatever you like on the map by just going to the building shop. Freely but not recklessly, meaing you still need to maintain some rule in building in order to get 100% producitivity city. *'Attractions' It give you tourist for your town. Regular income in certain time. Some attraction give onigiri. *'Hotels' It give you beds for your tourist to stay. So basically it is a fundamental needs. You need to have enough hotel for your tourisit for your town. Without enough Hotels for attraction will cause imbalance for your town. Without enough hotel, your attraction won't give you tourists. It will affect your shop income. All Hotels (Except the first small hotel) will need your friend help to activate. After you build on your map, you need to request for any of your friend help to manage that hotel or pay diamond to hire part-timer and activate the hotel to generate income and beds for tourist. *'Shops' You need tourists in order to run at full efficiency for your shops. Basically, shop need tourist so you need to have enough attraction for your shop. (i.e when you only have 1 attraction which give you 100 tourist and you have 2 shops which take up 100 tourists each then your map will be imbalanced and your income will be reduced. *'Shop sales' Shop sales can be done from any shops and it will generate the large amount of gold upon completion. There are 4 types of shop sales vary from 2hrs to 12hrs. Like hotels, you are require to request your friend help to start shop sales and according to your friend credibility (To be explain later as I'm not so sure as well), you have a chance of getting successful shop sales. (can be poor, avarage and fabulous). *'Shop Upgrades' You have the option to upgrade your shop to higher level when you have done enough shop sales. The experience get from shop sales in order to get level up depend of the individual shops. When you upgrade your shop, you will better income shop. Most of the shop have 3 level meaning you can upgrade 2 times. But some shop only can upgrade to level 2. You need to have a few number of friend in order to upgrade your shop (Unlike shop sales, it doesn't require to request for your friend help, but you need to have enough friend in your friend list). Otherwise, you can upgrade by paying diamonds. So, for full efficiency, it is require to have balanced number of Attractions, Hotels and Shops *'Airport' You will be able to build the airport at level 4 right after your finish your tutorial quests. But you won't be able to utilize the airport until you reach level 7. Once you reach level 7, you can collect parts in airport in order to get special airport items. To get a build, you are require to collect 5 different parts. You need to get one each in order to build one of this building and parts will be utilized when you built it. The collection timer is set to 3 hours so you can collect item in every 3 hours. Else you can speed up by paying Gold or diamond. In some event (Like christmas, valentine, etc), there are additioanl airport collection set available to collect. This is the time that you need to rush and collect item to get rare exclusive items. If you don't want to miss and want to collect in every 3 hours, you can enable the Notification for Airport collection and it will give you push notification to your phone even though you are playing. It is pretty hard to get as you might keep having the same item again and again. *'Request/New' I should have mention about it earlier as it is part of tutorial. You will see the mail icon on the left side of the screen when you tap on setting (Gear wheel icon). It is the place where you can accept your friend's friend request, Hotel Management request, and Shop Sales request. *'Mail/Gift' Come to an exciting part, social. You can send mail and gift to your fellow friends. It is at the same interface as in Request and News. You can choose only sending text mail or attach a gift together with the mail. The gift items are exclusive as well since you can't buy it from Shop. You can only get it when your friend send to you. You are required to buy a gift when sending to your friend. (Can't use the gift that your another friend send to you previously). There is a limit of sending mail for you each day which is 10 and when you need additional, you need to pay 3 Diamonds per mail. *'Conclusion' Most likely thats about it. When you know the above, you definitly won't have problem in playing and I'm sure you will have a lot of fun with Japan Life. If you need more information which are not stated here, leave a comment here and I will try to see what I can do. Have FUN ~~